


Cinderella and the Four Knights

by berrybliss



Series: Fairy Tale Retellings [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I swear to god it wasn’t like this originally, Kuroko is queen, M/M, MidoKuro endgame, a/b/o dynamics, kinda turned out similar to snow white with a mix of the dany storyline in game of thrones, not strictly based on any fairytale, starts out in fairy tale style narrative but inevitably switches to fanfic format orz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybliss/pseuds/berrybliss
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, rightful heir to the throne of Teikou, ventures to set things right and restore peace to his father’s kingdom with the help of his four loyal knights, a prince from another kingdom with whom he has a shared past, and a few other allies.





	1. Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> I WAS WRITING A KAGAKURO PYRAMUS AND THISBE AU. MY LOYALTIES KEEP SHIFTING.  
> Not sure if that one's going to be finished and published. Hmm...  
> Recently bought a copy of Selected Fairytales by Hans Christian Andersen and needless to say it was one of the best purchases of my life. I have a soft spot for dark fairytales. It was really cheap too 0-0  
> Warning: Graphic Depictions of Violence. They’re not really long, but you know. ^^  
> IMPORTANT NOTE: In this AU, Midorima has no glasses.  
> Really enjoyed writing this. Hope you enjoy reading it too! >:D

It was known that in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a prince who was - for the lack of a better way to put it - the fairest of them all.

As was often the case, beauty of such an ethereal kind was kept away from the prying eyes of the people, who only went by rumors of hair the color of the sky and eyes the color of the sea, merely two of the features that made the prince a stark contrast to everyone around him. The predicament wherein he was locked up in the tower could be owed to his elder brother, Prince Hanamiya Makoto.

Prince Hanamiya Makoto was the biological son of King Tenoh, and _‘Hanamiya’_ really was the maiden name of his mother. Hanamiya was clever of mind and possessed an undeniable talent for getting people to listen to him (often by means of intimidation and threats) - but in lieu of burning considerations, the king had decided that Tetsuya, an orphan whom he adopted from Teikou’s streets, was far more fit to rule than his own son could ever hope to be after all.

No one actually questioned how the king suddenly came back from a visit to town with a mud-stained child in tow, not even Hanamiya at the time, but as the days passed by, it grew ever clearer to him that his father preferred this... _intruder_ over him.

Of course, Hanamiya was furious. He had never been one to overtly show anger, and when he did, he displayed it with maniacal laughter instead of being a blubbering mess of a fool. He decided one day that he did not need to prove himself worthier than Tetsuya. Instead, he would take the right to the throne by force.

It had been gratifyingly satisfying when he stabbed his father’s eyes, and sliced his neck open too. Of course, Hanamiya washed his hands of any doing and framed a servant in the process. That servant had pleaded for his life, but it made no matter. The crown was Hanamiya’s, so it was easy to act like a mourning son and send that man to the gallows, having his family watch as he was left gasping for air. After that, he gave a persuasive enough speech to convince the people that truly, it was a traitorous act, and that hopefully, they would be more loyal to their present king: specifically, him.

He wasn’t quite done there. Hanamiya felt his little foster brother to be too pure, too radiant, so he immediately set out to extinguish that hopeful flame, as he always did whenever something, _someone_ , was in his way. There were rumors that Hanamiya had seized the throne because he was threatened by his younger brother, and that was not too far from the truth. He set out silence them too. Whenever it was spoken about, it was only ever in secret - the fact that Prince Tetsuya was currently contained in a stone castle surrounded by thorns in the outskirts of the city, guarded by four of the most dangerous men in the kingdom of Teikou: Hanamiya’s Four Henchmen.

The Four Henchmen led respective knight orders that were entasked to conquer the neighboring territories of Teikou under Hanamiya’s orders. Rarely were things settled diplomatically, because Hanamiya wanted to enforce his superiority in power and influence. They were only ever settled diplomatically with kings who were like Hanamiya - dishonorable, caring only for themselves. They were not rare in abundance in those days.

So the Empire of Teikou grew. Hanamiya’s name was feared, scorned. He didn’t mind. After all, he was a man who did not fear the expense of blood. One would say he was even glad of it, to enforce the authority he possessed from birthright.

Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, and Akashi Seijuro. Hanamiya’s Four Henchmen did not blindly follow him. If anything, all they had left to go by was their loyalty towards the now deceased king, who cared for them as children and raised them to be who they were now. It wasn’t only that though - truth be told, the main was that if their loyalties changed noticeably, Hanamiya would no doubt target Prince Tetsuya, to whom their true loyalties lied. Blood was shed, but they knew it would all be worth it one day,

The day Prince Tetsuya would reclaim his throne.

Now, it was inevitable that as Hanamiya’s invaded territories increased, more and more people wanted him and Tetsuya’s hand in marriage. Hanamiya, whose alliance with the witches was secured, married the youngest of them who was a maid of seventeen, a girl named Momoi Satsuki who was offered to him by the assortment of witches. There was no doubt that among the witches, she was the most beautiful, and unknown to Hanamiya, one of the most threatening.

She’d crafted quite a convincing submissive disguise on their wedding night, had Hanamiya fooled.

Hanamiya was simply, in Momoi’s opinion, too caught up in his thirst for power to actually make use of any of his intelligence. He would come to regret this later.

So one day, it reached Hanamiya’s ears from Momoi that there was a prophecy from the oracle regarding how Tetsuya would be crucial in his plan to rule, and that the child Tetsuya was to conceive would be “the stallion who mounts the world”, destined to aid Hanamiya in discovering what lay beyond uncharted waters.

And that in a cruel twist of fate, it was Hanamiya who was to be the father of this child.

Hanamiya did not want to admit that Tetsuya was necessary, did not want to easily be swept by what could be nothing but a farce. Hanamiya would need Momoi in his exploits later on. Quite unfortunately, she would remain longer in his court still, for he could not risk angering the witches. If this was trickery, then he would have to tread carefully.

He knew not what it meant to fear the gods, and because of this, he learned through the hard way - for by sending his men out to The Troubled Seas surrounded their country, he found himself betrayed by Lady Luck. His men had suffered many losses, and he had lost many men in the process of this. Only one ship actually came back from the fleet he released.

Suffice it to say that Hanamiya grew impatient.

Prince Tetsuya already knew that his elder brother would burst into his chambers and come to bargain with him. It hardly came as a surprise when Hanamiya stormed in with his own share of guards in tow.

It was grudgingly that Hanamiya bargained, for he firmly believed that Tetsuya shouldn’t have been able to bargain with _him_ of all people - but circumstances said otherwise. Just this once, he would allow Tetsuya to bargain. After all, the prophecy clearly stated that later on, Tetsuya would be his to play with, and there would be no one in his way if everything went according to plan.

Clearly, Tetsuya was not privy to this information. Hanamiya’s hastiness would seem to stem from thirst for power, when in fact, his plans were to simply get rid of The Four Henchmen and whoever Tetsuya ended up choosing as a betrothed.

It didn’t matter that Tetsuya had the power to choose. Destiny favored Hanamiya now. The tables were turned.

“How do you suggest to go about it, little brother?” Hanamiya said tauntingly, circling his younger brother’s kneeling figure. “Survival of the fittest? Battle of the wits? Or perhaps it wouldn’t matter, anyway, because you would take any man and be content with it? I mean, look at you.” He crooned, tracing his fingers down the scar striking down from Kuroko’s temple to his lower lip. There were more scars littering his back, hidden by the robes that clung to his figure. Hanamiya basked in the glory of it, of how over the years, Tetsuya had learned to hold his tongue in front of him. “Other than your womb, you’re practically of no use to anyone.”

Tetsuya regarded this biting remark with cold, defiant silence. He kept his face a calm mask, knowing that his elder brother would be more than content to be happy with any anger he elicited out of him.

In the four corners of the room, The Four Henchmen gripped more tightly to the hilts of their swords.

Tetsuya found that he hadn’t used his voice to answer to his brother in a long time, but he made his intentions clear, cutting through the silence like a blade.

“I will let my knights choose.” He said evenly, “But do not have the suitors come all at once. That is all I request.”

This inwardly perplexed Hanamiya, but he could not show this. Instead, he nodded.

 In the end, victory would be his.

He turned away. “Send a raven when the choosing is done.”

Tetsuya inclined his head in compliance.

Without exchanging another word, he left the castle with a discomfited feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong.

He hated how his little brother grated his nerves. If it only served him well in the greater picture, he would have gotten rid of him too. He thus proclaimed that all suitors must present themselves before him and as promised, a suitor a day.

Some of the suitors included a king with too many wives and more room to spare for his harem, one of Hanamiya’s despicable noble man friends, and a sellsword who actually had the audacity to show up with less than noble intentions.

Tetsuya’s four knights were more than eager to take the challenge of driving out these imbeciles. The four of them, together with their one and true liege, waited - expecting a particular someone who lived in another kingdom: the kingdom of Shutoku up north, a man of noble stature and principle who was someone of Tetsuya’s choosing.

Word had reached the Shutoku kingdom about the open opportunity to have Prince Tetsuya’s hand in marriage. The prince of the Shutoku kingdom, Midorima Shintarou, already knew what he was meant to do. His father was restlessly worried for him, but he promised that he would remain safe. It was the only way to release Hanamiya’s influence from his father’s kingdom. Hanamiya, after all, had crossed many lines in the past few months since their kingdom was taken by force. Resources were depleted for the convenience of Hanamiya’s closest allies, boundaries were overreached, and they came and went whenever they pleased, setting out to do nothing but instill anger and hatred among the hearts of whomever they encountered.

Midorima did not tell his father that he had already spoken to Prince Tetsuya regarding the matter at hand, and that the choosing’s result was predetermined all along. It was _he_ who was to be Tetsuya’s betrothed, and it was probably for the best that his father did not know until everything had reached a peaceful resolution.

Peaceful for everyone except Hanamiya and his more than willing allies, that is.

The journey, unfortunately, was long. Despite how it was shortened to five days from the usual seven days, it still did not change the fact that time stretched on and Hanamiya was growing impatient again. Still, he had to keep true to his word.

Prince Midorima followed the procedural formality, presenting himself as a suitor in front of Hanamiya while having to repress the urge to act on his bloodthirst. A calm man’s anger was not to be underestimated, especially not that of a prince whose family was used and trapped by this man sitting on the throne like an all-knowing saint. And to think he had to bend the knee, to act subservient to this felonious tyrant.

This would be the last time this happened.

He presented himself as a suitor in front of the famed stone castle on a night when the sky was clear, a night when the moon shone down on them like a watchful guardian, full and round. The witches at the entrance cleared the pathways, the forest of thorns disappearing from sight. They wore identical gray robes that were floor-length, and their faces were concealed by their hoods, at the mercy of nothing but shadows.

The tall doors opened in his presence. It truly was dark inside. No torches nor chandeliers were lit, and the corridors were lit solely by the moonlight. It took all of Midorima’s effort to not be startled by the sudden cawing of ravens outside.

“Welcome, Prince Midorima.”

A red haired man stood in front of him, with quite the domineering presence. Midorima had heard of the famed Akashi Seijuro, Leader of the Red Order and Blood Heir of The King of Conquerors. They had never made acquaintance before as allies, and had their first meeting at Shutoku’s borders, when Akashi’s order of knights invaded the Shutoku kingdom and set their homes on fire.

Midorima had been fifteen. The memories remained close, despite how long it had been since then.

“I don’t suppose I have to go through the judgement.”

“That goes without saying,” Akashi beckoned him to follow with the flick of a hand. “I will lead you to Tetsuya now.”

They went up a long flight of stairs that winds towards the highest point of the castle, where Prince Tetsuya’s rooms were-

Though really, Midorima knew him by the name Kuroko.

Aside from the memory of the invasion, it was that which fueled his desire to aid in restoring Teikou’s former glory, because no matter how big the Empire of Teikou might have been now, more had been lost than gained. He knew this, and so did Kuroko. So did _Tetsuya._

Akashi knocked. A voice from inside told them to enter.

The door was opened, and Akashi told Prince Tetsuya that Prince Midorima had arrived.

Midorima invited himself in without thinking about it. Kuroko’s back was still turned to him when he entered, the moment painstakingly slow as Kuroko faced him, a small, withered smile on his face.

“It has been a while, Midorima- _denka._ ”

Midorima was aware that there are other people in the room, but he was only able to pay notice to the scar marring Kuroko’s face. He crossed the length of the room till he was directly in front of Kuroko, who had grown so much since the last time they saw each other as children.

“Did he do this to you?” He asked, hands balling into fists behind his back.

Kuroko shook his head. A tense silence stretched. Kuroko reached for Midorima’s hand and held it, as if to offer strength... and as if to draw strength from it too. There was much to be said, but all in due time. That was what he seemed to be saying, and Midorima understood this.

Kuroko let go of Midorima’s hand.

“Aomine-kun, if you please.”

“Of course... Tetsu.” His gaze lingered at Midorima for a moment, before he proceeded to bring an ornate whistle to his lips. He blew with fervor, and the sound echoed through the night with a high-pitched trill.

They send out more than one raven that night.

* * *

 

“ _Heika_.”

Momoi Satsuki entered the solitary chambers of their queen draped on her bed like an ivory statue, her black dress pooling down to the floor like pockets of abysmal void and dark night. The Night Queen gave Momoi a cursory look, one that had become fond and welcoming, a great contrast to her initial austerity.

“A raven sent us this.”

Momoi had a relieved smile on her face, though it was owed to the intent of the letter’s sender. She would very much like to see Hanamiya’s head on a pike.

The Night Queen’s blue eyes gleamed under the moonlight, her long, slender fingers taking hold of the letter being offered to her. She examined it briefly, knowing immediately who it was from.

* * *

 

_Dearest Mother,_

_I would like to give my sincerest gratitude for helping me come so far - for helping me discover who I am, and who I am meant to be. It is always comforting to know that you have shared the same view as I have for the past eleven years._

_Father deserved better._

_Makoto will die tomorrow. I will make sure of it. After that... I won’t ask anything of you again._

_To the stars and beyond,_

_Tetsuya_

* * *

 

The Night Queen slipped the letter back into the envelope.

“Thank you, Satsuki-chan. You may leave now.”

Momoi bowed and closed the door with a soft clack, leaving The Night Queen alone to her musings.

Kuroko Tetsuna Apparated. When she went through the portal, she emerged on the peak of the kingdom’s clock tower. The wind blew strongly from those heights, and she gripped the letter tightly in her hand. Her silhouette would not be seen unless she wished people to see it, but she stood like a watchful guardian, a silent observer - just as she had done for a long, long time.

“Silly Tetsuya,” She hummed, her lips curling into a knowing smile. “You know I would do anything for you.”

The clock struck three, marking the start of The Witching Hour.

“You need only ask.”

* * *

 


	2. Reclamation

The raven arrived on Hanamiya’s windowsill just a few minutes before midnight.

He did not feel like he would be able to sleep soundly that night, for it seemed to him that he would dream of his father who he killed, would dream of his horror-stricken expression upon seeing the blade’s edge hovering over him. King Tenoh barely had the time to speak, to ask where he had done Hanamiya wrong.

Hanamiya stood in front of the mirror. Before Tetsuya came into the mix, he already felt like his father was drifting apart from him. He realized this - truly, he did. And he was ruined, he knew, but no one cared.

That was his own doing too. He shouldn’t even be conflicted. It felt good to have the power, to be remembered and unstoppable-

_Unstoppable? Ha!_

He snarled in frustration, the mirror in front of him reduced to shards.

His misery needed to be ended, his resolve stronger. For that, he would kill all of them if he had to.

_Do you see me now, father?_

He laughed.

_Are you properly **seeing** me?_

* * *

 

 A carriage came for Tetsuya the next morning, and it brought with it the gown he would be dressed into. Tetsuya was allowed a few moments to change into them.

Traditionally, Midorima would be driven to the palace first, but in this case, Tetsuya specifically requested for both of their carriages to depart at the same time. He couldn’t have Hanamiya isolating Midorima and sabotaging him. Midorima did not deserve to be dragged into this mess... though he already was, really. The only similarity this share with the traditional wedding proper was that Midorima and Kuroko were not to see each other before the walk down the aisle.

There was a knock at the door. Kuroko smoothed out the fabric and gave the permission to enter. It was Kise.

“You look beautiful, Kurokocchi.”

“Thank you, Kise-kun.”

“Nervous?”

Tetsuya knelt in front of the deceased king’s corpse. Hanamiya had locked it in this room all those years ago to remind him often of what had happened, but unbeknownst to Hanamiya, this was to be his doom many years later.

The spell made his father look just as he was when he died, a lifeless container free of blemish and rot. It was his mother who casted the spell, he supposed, though he never did question her about it. If that was the case, he was eternally grateful to her.

While his father’s left eye remained empty and damaged, from the right eye grew a lily of the purest white. Kuroko plucked it out without difficulty, then bending down to press his lips down on his father’s forehead, almost as if to breathe life into him again.

King Tenoh stayed still and unmoving, but it seemed that Kuroko’s apology was heard.

He held out the flower to Kise. Kise nodded understandingly, taking the lily from his hand and tucking it behind his ear.

Kise had always loved the fire in Tetsuya’s eyes - even if one of them was scarred, perhaps the one that remained would be enough to bring Hanamiya to his knees.

* * *

 

_His knees hit the cold, stone floor the moment Hanamiya released the painful grip around his wrist. All he could hear was the noise in his head as Hanamiya closed the door and left him to gather his bearings. He had a dangerous urge to scratch the newly inflicted scar on his face, and he felt his tears mix with the fresh blood._

_“Kuro-chin.”_

_He couldn’t look up. He didn’t want to face anyone right now. He felt small and helpless and humiliated. Above all, he mourned for what he had lost, for what had been taken away from him._

_He felt anger._

_A pair of arms wrapped around him. His right cheek touched a chest covered with armour, and it, too, was cold._

_There were other people in the room now, but they were people he knew, people he could trust. These were not people who would strip him of his freedom and bind him in chains._

_Akashi draped a cloak over his trembling figure. His voice was gentle as he asked._

_“What do you want to do, Tetsuya?”_

_He already knew the a_ n _swer. While it was uttered a hoarse whisper, it resonated within the hearts of those around him._

_“I want to fight.”_

_Aomine was the first to stab the floor with his sword. The rest followed his example. What united them was an oath thicker than blood, an oath far more absolute than any royal decree - the self-sworn oath shared among them to fight for the people they love._

* * *

It was a strange thing to be in front of the palace again, after all these years. Tetsuya had never thought about the day he’d be wed before, but he doubted he imagined it to be anything like this. Having the flower tucked behind his ear was like having a dagger in its hilt, pointed end more than ready to face its adversary.

The veil did little to conceal his face. There had only been the sound of the wind when he was walking towards the doors of the church. The common folk looked on with wide and weary eyes. None of it was festive.

“Hey, you can’t do that-!”

A girl and her little sister emerged from the crowd to the right, stumbling to Tetsuya’s side.

“Such insolence-“

Tetsuya went in between the knight and the two sisters, grabbing the knight’s arm before it could come into contact with the older girl’s cheek. He shook his head.

“I will not have anyone be hurt.”

The knight glared as if to say that Tetsuya did not have any say in this, but Tetsuya stood his ground. Eventually, he grudgingly returned to his position, clicking his tongue.

The smaller girl of the two seemed to have been rid of words to speak - for her mouth hung open, but nothing came out of it. It was her elder sister who spoke for her, for the small bouquet of lady’s breath in her hand.

“Forgive us, Your Highness. We just wanted to give you this.”

Timidly, the small girl held up the flowers with both hands.

“For luck.” The older sister explained. Then, she nudged her little sister. “Come now, just like we practiced.”

The little girl practically beamed, giving Tetsuya all her attention. “May your union be blessed.” She whispered, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

Tetsuya smiled warmly, taking the flowers into his hands. They were small, and yet they gave him so much strength.

The Four Henchmen watched the sight with masked glee.

“What are your names?”

“I’m Hanako,” the younger sister replied, “And this is my sister, Nanami.”

“Then thank you, Hanako, Nanami.”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

They skittered back to where they came from, although now, another woman was there too. She had no legs, and she sat on a wheelchair, the hairs on her head faded grey. She looked at Tetsuya with an almost compassionate look, and Tetsuya did what he could do for that moment - he nodded, and smiled as if to offer his thanks, for surely, the mother must have been swelling with pride.

Tetsuya did not bother to look for his mother, for he could feel her presence nearby. He entered through the doors of the church. Inside, people wore clothes with colours of all kinds, of the finest silk and wool and cotton. The sight could disorient anyone who saw what was happening.

He had yet to know who among those that remained were his allies, or if he would have any at all.

The walk down the aisle was not anything momentous - if anything, it looked to be the sort of thing wherein people at the zoo looked at a famous attraction that struck their fancy and curiosity. Tetsuya concentrated on Midorima instead. His groom’s overall attire was beige-coloured, much like his own. He sported a pin with the emblem of Teikou, the white rose.

Almost, it looked to be a funeral, their clothes a stark contrast to everyone around them. But they both knew it was not to be their funeral that day, but another’s.

Hanamiya sat grandly on the high chair, the crown still placed atop his head. The Four Henchmen made their ascent, towards the side of their rightful king, to guard him from danger. There were other guards there too, of course, and witches - for Hanamiya was all too aware of the possibility of having a traitor in his midst. Beside him, there sat Momoi Satsuki, his queen, who silently watched as the priest raised the ceremonial goblets.

“Today, we shall witness the union of two souls.”

Everyone held their breath in anticipation, though for varying reasons.

Hanamiya stood up.

The response was instantaneous.

“Seize them!”

No one moved. Hanamiya looked around wildly, glared at the knights sworn to him. He did not elaborate any further, fearing that he made enough of a fool of himself as it is.

What happened next was something he had not anticipated at all.

All the knights sworn to him knelt, their bodies seemingly being held control by invisible strings. Their fingers trembled at the hilts of their swords, and they could not be drawn out.

Hanamiya’s eyes were bloodshot. He looked down to where Tetsuya stood. “ _You.”_

A voice cut through the air.

“Kneel!” It said, the resonant voice being that of Kuroko Tetsuna. “In the presence of the true heir of Teikou.”

The people in their seats gasped.

“It’s the witch queen!”

“Heaven help us all!”

Hanamiya’s face paled. He had one of those manic smiles on his face, and he had lost it, seeing the resemblance shared between Tetsuna and Tetsuya. He slammed his hand on the balcony railing. Everything started making sense.

And everything was chaos.

Momoi shared a smile with Tetsuna.

While everyone wasn’t looking, Midorima threw the knife. It landed on Hanamiya’s cloak, pinning it to the high chair. A hand curled around Hanamiya’s shoulder, and a sword was held to his neck.

The sword was Kise’s. Aomine stared down at him. “Sit down, you scum.”

Murasakibara pushed Hanamiya down with such strength that he landed on the chair without his own volition. With Akashi’s help, they chained Hanamiya to the high chair.

“I am the rightful king, you hear? _I_ am!” Hanamiya bellowed.

Kise rolled his eyes.

Tetsuya went up the stairs leading to the high chair. He looked at Hanamiya, his expression hard and without pity. Everything stilled, and the spell that was cast on the knights had yet to be broken.

“Tetsuya!” He exclaimed for all to hear, “What did you have to do to get all these people to listen to you, huh? Oh, we all know something about that. About to be married but still a-“

Hanamiya did not get to continue what he said. He had been slapped on the face, by Tetsuya.

“I did nothing of what you speak. The concept of free will is something you have yet to understand, Makoto.”

He bent down to whisper in his brother’s ear. “But you won’t have enough time for that.”

The moment Hanamiya inhaled the scent of the lily, he was as good as dead, coughing out large amounts of blood at Tetsuya’s feet. His father’s blood had sustained the flower, for the sin of murder was not one so easily wiped out.

“This is for father.”

Hanamiya’s head fell limp.

Everything seemed to be frozen in time. One by one, Hanamiya’s most trusted allies were dragged out of the room, still petrified from The Night Queen’s spell. He found himself petrified too, but it was not out of any incantation or spell, but out of relief that shook him to the core. Hanamiya’s corpse was taken away by The Four Henchmen, save for Akashi.

“Tetsuya.” He said. Tetsuya turned to face him.

“They’re awaiting your orders.”

He composed himself and stepped forward, facing Teikou’s highest lords.  “Have the people outside sent in.”

He kissed Tetsuya’s hand. “It shall be done, my queen.”

Tetsuya felt his cheeks flush. “That’s not decided yet.”

Akashi went down and had the doors opened. People from the inside still looked uncomfortable from the earlier sight, but they did as they were told. It still felt surreal that his words held any power at all, but someone had to give the orders.

When the citizens and townsfolk were all inside, cramped into the church’s halls, Tetsuya put a finger to his throat and started to speak, his voice echoing to the farthest corners of the hall.

“I know that... this morning is off to a strange start, and this turn of events must have alarmed you. For that, I apologize. I ask for permission to speak, for I cannot stay silent any longer. I know that you share these sentiments as well.”

“Many of you are probably wondering what took so long for this to happen. It has been happening for far longer than you know, with the help of my mother, and those sworn to yours truly... “

“I could not have done it without them.”

“They have risked so much to get this far, and they would have risked even more if it meant preventing the losses of your families. There were measures exerted to prevent losses in what kingdoms could be salvaged, faux surrenders made by the rulers under our suggestion, rulers who were called cowards by their subjects. But being a ruler is difficult, and the kingdom of Teikou paid for its ruler’s cruelty and crimes.”

“Years ago, I was picked up off the street. People called me names, but Tenoh-heika gave me a place I could call home. He was a truly kind ruler, and he loved his kingdom above all. I loved him, and I think we can all agree that another Hanamiya on the throne is the last thing we want. I am also sure that after this, father would want the throne to go to the one whom the people choose.”

“We are scarred, maimed by the wrongdoings of the past - but a kingdom’s power should not be with its rulers alone, but with its subjects as well. It will be hard to rebuild what has been destroyed, to heal what has been hurt, and while I can promise that all of Teikou’s officials will work towards the goal of making Teikou a place that thrives again, this is the moment where we ask for your part in the effort. There will be dark days, yes - but for there to be light, there must be shadows too. “

Without hesitance, both humans and witches alike chanted, their voices as one.

**“Out of the darkness, into the light.”**

_“To Teikou and its allies be the glory.”_

Kuroko was about to turn his back when the strangest thing happened. Everyone started chanting again, but this time, it was a name.

_“Tetsuya! Tetsuya! Tetsuya!”_

And so Teikou had a new queen, and Midorima, who possessed kindness beneath the surface and a duty towards family that ran bone deep, was to become King Consort by Tetsuya’s side.

* * *

 

The people were in good spirits on the day of the wedding, which occurred after all other important matters had been settled. New officials were appointed with the shared vote of the ruling committee, consisting of Teikou’s wisest advisers, the four henchmen (who were no longer henchmen, but now dubbed the Queensguard), and of course, the king and queen-to-be. Political relations were amended and broken, alliances were made, projects begun - all of this led to a fruitful and festive day of merrymaking, for all the kingdoms in the land now knew that _that_ particular reign of terror was over, and it was time to celebrate. People from far and wide came to witness the union marking the dawn of a new age.

“Prince Midorima is lucky, Your Highness."

Hanako fetched what would now become a proper bridal bouquet for Tetsuya, an even larger bundle of lady’s breath. Tetsuya himself had requested this, and he said that it was like taking them with him. They were greatly joyous at this notion, while helping with carrying the bridal train. They, themselves, were wearing the pale blue robes of Teikou’s handmaidens, finding a new home in the palace with their mother.

"And I am fortunate to have him too-"

“Tetsuya.”

It was a voice that could turn anyone's head.

Tetsuya kissed The Night Queen’s cheek. “Hello, mother.” Hanako and Nanami bowed their heads.

“It is the greatest honour to walk my son down the aisle.” She said, caressing Tetsuya’s scarred cheek. “You are too kind to have even considered me.”

“There is no one else living who can do it but you, mother."

“Yes... I suppose all we only have each other now.”

Tetsuya shook his head. “That’s not what I meant. I mean that I understand - I understand why you didn’t do anything in those days. And that it doesn’t do well for the both of us to dwell in the past.”

“Then... you are saying that I am forgiven?”

“Of course you are.”

Tetsuna seemed to be thinking about something else, absentmindedly holding out her hand. The royal blue of her sophisticated dress only brought out the vivacity in her eyes, the pride of a mother for her son.

“Wise words to go by,” She said wistfully, referring to Tetsuya’s initial statement, “Precisely why it is so beautiful to be human.”

The bells tolled, signaling the arrival of the bride. It was no longer as silent as it was back then, no longer as cold and ominous - instead, the spring breeze had a gentle caress, and the scent of vibrant life was present in every fragment of the rebuilding world. The people were smiling now, and Tetsuya found himself smiling too.

Because he found that he wasn’t as alone as before. He wasn’t in a dark place any longer. The scars he bore, going deeper than flesh, had been seen - but he was not known for his scars. Instead, he was known for how he stood back up again.

Tetsuna made Midorima and Tetsuya’s hands join together. Midorima nodded in Tetsuna’s direction. She went to sit on one of the front most seats, observing with mild amusement the way the four knights looked at her son. _Ever desirable_ , she thought with a laugh, _certainly no witchcraft involved there._ Nevertheless, she commended them for their efforts to look their best selves - to be what a knight should be.

“ _Kuroko Tetsuya.”_

“I swear to do and give all that I can for the people of Teikou, to dedicate myself to a life of service and sacrifice for the queendom’s prosperity and harmony with others. I will withhold this power if the people so wish it, for this has been bestowed unto me by them and by my inheritance. I swear to be a symbol of hope, to be nothing short of a protector for the victims of prejudice, and an ambassador of goodwill.”

_“Midorima Shintarou.”_

“I swear to do all that I can to help my liege, to be faithful to him and to serve as a voice of reason by his side in both stately and personal affairs. I will share his burdens till the end of my days, and help in maintaining peace, harmony and unity between the kingdoms and queendoms as a diplomatic asset and as King Consort.”   

_“You are now wed.”_

**_“All hail the queen and her consort!”_ **

_And so as promised, the land prospered. Queen Tetsuya and King Consort Midorima were known to be very fair rulers. The witches were no longer isolated from society, and all was well. We should not forget, however, the four knights - for while they were not kings, they had fought their own battles too, and emerged just as triumphant._

_And what better place was there to be for a knight, than to serve by the side of one's liege?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The faux surrenders basically involved Tetsuna telling the rulers of kingdoms having yet to be conquered by Hanamiya as to what to do. It let Hanamiya's guard come down.  
> -Momoi's so-called prophecy was fabricated by Kuroko. Momoi and Kuroko do not have any direct relationship with each other here. Momoi only knows Kuroko through his mother, who is her senior.  
> -If any of you are wondering how intimate the GoM (excluding Mido) are with Kuroko, you can guess who satisfied Kuroko when he was in heat. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> AAAAAA, thank you so much for reading!! Please tell me what you thought about this. This has pleasure written all over it. XD And as you can see, it's a series <3 I have other ideas in store for both Kuroko and non-Kuroko centric pairings. :"D

**Author's Note:**

> *”the stallion who mounts the world”- borrowed from Game of Thrones, a phrase referring to a child destined to rule and rise to power.  
> *Apparate- borrowed from the Harry Potter series. (Momoi can apparate too \^o^/ )  
> Aaaaa, thank you so much for reading!! Please tell me what you thought about this. This has pleasure written all over it. XD


End file.
